everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EtherealNyx/What does Quinn Schauer think about..?
Please Submit OCs!!! I have finally jumped onto the bandwagon (why not?) and decided to unleash Quinn's opinions on the unsuspecting members of this wiki! *evil laugh* Seriously, though. Please submit your OCs, canon characters and general destiny and class related questions so that Quinn can give her honest opinion. (I apologize in advance if her opinion offends you. My views are not the same as her views, so please don't feel bad!) Thanks in advance! Note: BTW, Quinn's responses will NOT be in stutters because she's writing, not talking. Also, her stammering her response might be hard to read. Just letting you know so you don't freak and say "She's not stuttering! The end has come!" because it's perfectly normal. Most of these are outdated, but will be fixed. How does Quinn feel about destiny? Quinn: Um, how can I say this? I personally feel that the term 'destiny' is irrelevant. Everyone makes choices with their lives. You make a choice to do well in school, to act a certain way, to make friends and enemies. Destiny isn't dictating that you have to dress this way, that you must part your hair, that you need to hate this person. It's you making the choices that might shape your life and the choices that might not! So, destiny is ultimately irrelevant. How does Quinn feel about Royals? Quinn: I think there are two types of Royals: the nice ones and the over zealous ones. The nice Royals are people who genuinely want to follow their destiny. I respect them for wanting to stick to tradition and they are what every Royal should strive for. Some of them are even meant to die, which is both sad and noble of them. The over zealous Royals disgust me in return. Not only do they want to follow their destiny, they hexpect everyone else to do the same! They scorn and ostracize Rebels, simply because some of us want better lives. I find it to be sickening, but that's just me. How does Quinn feel about Rebels? Quinn: I have a feeling my answer is going to be biased, but oh well. All my answers are biased! Again, there are two types of Rebels, which is why I think that us Rebels have a bad reputation. There are the good Rebels and the bad Rebels. Good Rebels are Rebels who either sincerely do not wish to follow their destiny or want to support people who don't want to follow their destiny. For me, the reason I hope I'm a good Rebel is because I feel I'm not deserving of my destiny... But, that's for another story. Bad Rebels are those who insist that no one should follow their destiny. How can we preach choice if some people want to force the choice on others? The attitude bad Rebels display makes me sad, since our philosophy is all about choice and change. How does Quinn feel about her story? Quinn: For me, I'm a Rebel because I don't feel worthy of my story. This may seem confusing to anyone reading this, but here's why I feel this way. All my life, I've been taught that you'll need to be fearless, that you'll need to have a certain IQ and that being any higher than that would get me punished. I've been hexpected to be ok with being strangled by a corpse, to warm dead bodies by fires, to fight out demonic animals, to survive horrors with the most boneheaded tenacity known to man. And, I honestly am too cowardly, too clever to risk my life. So, I feel I do not deserve my story at all. How does Quinn feel about Trixie Spells? Quinn: To be honest, I don't really know Trixie that well, but I know she's a colossal prankster. I tend to avoid her, simply because witches scare me a bit. I do find it sad that she needs a story, but my story doesn't have any witches, so I can't offer it to her. I just hope she won't prank me anytime soon. I also heard she likes bookball, but she's not good at it, apparently. How does Quinn feel about Merana Little? Quinn: I honestly like Merana a lot! She's the cuttlefish's ink or however that saying goes. Even though her temper is a bit scary, I definitely enjoy her company and I hope she enjoys mine. We share 3'' class-ic periods: Muse-ic, Arts and Crafts and Storytelling 101! She's amazing at singing and her artwork is breathtaking! So, I consider her to be a wonderful and '''talented' friend. How does Quinn feel about Calli Latrans? Quinn: Oh, this is such a tough question... Calli is my first friend and definitely my favorite one. She's so nice and brave! I really appreciate the fact that she actually chose to be my friend because I don't feel worthy of that title. She makes me feel safe and that is something that's hard for me to feel. I don't know why she just doesn't leave me in the dust rather than waste her time on a social recluse like me. I guess that might be why my heart races whenever she's around. While my books say it's a 'crush', I have no idea what that is. Why does it sound so painful? Anyway, I'm just happy that I'm friends with such a photogenic coyote! Maybe, she'll let me take her picture one day...? How does Quinn feel about Samuel Gulliver? Quinn: Sam? I consider him to be nice and definitely a person I want to be friends with! Of course, we haven't really interacted out of the woods, but I'm sure he's still a sweet and brave person like he is in the forest. Even though he is going to be a surgeon and surgeons are doctors and doctors are scary, Sam's not scary at all! I find him to be a very intellectual individual and his views on the world are uniquely logical when compared to most people I know. If he ever comes to my home, I'm sure he'd find a way to explain away the magical parties and money that grows on trees in his skeptical way. I consider him to be a friend and I hope he does too. How does Quinn feel about Marino Blondel? Quinn: Well, I don't really know Marino, but I do have an assessment on him anyways. I find his destiny to be complex, certainly more complicated than my own. That being said, I find his decision to be a Neutral to be commendable because he cannot choose which destiny to follow. I do wish I had that luxury, but alas, I do not. I've heard that he goes hunting on a tiger, but I'm not sure if that is true. To me, Marino seems to be a nice person, but I don't know him very well. How does Quinn feel about Coco-Charlotte Pepper? Quinn: Well, she doesn't seem like the nicest person, but neither does she seem overly mean. She's more sarcastic (and perhaps a bit prickly) than anything else. She's also been polite towards me in the few interactions we've had, but she also seemed pretty aloof in said interactions too. I can't really judge her for it, though. I don't know her all that well, but I suppose that even if I did, she might be a hard person to wrap my head around. How does Quinn feel about Alxube Sept? Quinn: What can I say about this guy since I've never met him?? Sure, I hear rumors, but beyond that, there's really not much else I can base my opinion of him on. He's one of those princess types, I believe. You know the ones: the guys and gals born to princess roles that aren't at all suited for them? I think he seems a little tough and definitely very dramatic, but I can't say much else about him... He has a good taste in clothes, though! How does Quinn feel about Xandra Taika Quinn: TBA How does Quinn feel about Leah Gossip? Quinn: TBA Category:Blog posts